


Cafeteria Announcement

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Announcements, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles makes an important announcement.





	Cafeteria Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt at [Teen Wolf Drabbles](http://teenwolfdrabbles.tumblr.com/) was broadcast, and I immediately pictured Stiles announcing to one and all that he's going out with Derek! XD

Giddy with excitement, Stiles climbed up onto a table in the middle of the cafeteria and shouted, “Can I have your attention please?!”

When the cafeteria was quiet except for a few mutterings, Stiles shouted again, “I just wanted to announce that Derek Hale, captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular dudes at school, and the hottest guy _ever_ in the history of guys, has asked _me_ out! And I have accepted!”

Derek was blushing, but he beamed with pride as his new boyfriend ran up to him amid applause and cheering from Stiles and Derek’s friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
